bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
The King of Fighters 2000
The King of Fighters 2000 is an unlicensed fighting game for the SNES produced by DVS Electronic Co, and like most other unlicensed SNES titles was only distributed in South American (many or not, depending on region) markets. It stands as a sequel and plays similar to the previous ''The King of Fighters '98'' and The King of Fighters '99. Gameplay / Presentation The character roster is the same as '99 for Mega Drive, with the addition of Cammy from '98. Characters fight in teams of three and the first side to have all characters defeated loses. Many of the backgrounds are lifted directly from other games (Fatal Fury) or heavily altered (Marvel Super Heroes). Similar to '98, the characters don't get their own stages. Instead, you fight three characters separately on one stage. After beating these three characters, you are sent to the next stage, or the ending if you're on the final stage. The following stages are present in the game, going in this exact order: *Tung Fu Rue's stage from Fatal Fury: King of Fighters. *Richard Meyer's stage from Fatal Fury: King of Fighters. *Michael Max's stage from Fatal Fury: King of Fighters. However, the car is repainted red and all of the spectators are gone. *Ryu's stage from Street Fighter Alpha, however the houses have been mirrored, and the "SON SON 24h" shop is gone. Previously used as Ioro's stage in '99. *Wolverine's stage from Marvel Super Heroes. Previously used as Andy's stage in '99. *The Korea Team's stage from The King of Fighters '96. Previously used as Guile's stage in '99. *???'s stage from ???. Previously used as Ryo's stage in '99. *Spider-Man's stage from Marvel Super Heroes. *Bamboo Forest stage from Samurai Shodown III. *The music and sound effects are taken directly from Final Fight 2. The gameplay remains similar to the MD prequels, however, due to the limitations of the SNES fighting engine, the game does not play nearly as smoothly. Unlike the MD version, which required a directional and button combination for strong attacks, this one has a four button attack layout; two for weak attacks and two for strong attacks. This is also implemented for the special moves; for example, allowing faster projectiles with the strong attack or farther distance travelled for lunge moves. The ending is a simple congratulations screen, the same as the one featured in '99, only the headshots now include Cammy as they scroll by. Move list X: strong punch Y: weak punch B: strong kick A: weak kick (Normal strength attacks written down here, to input a faster attack, press the stronger button. Supers/desperates are pulled off at random) Guile Sonic Boom: DF+Y Flash Kick: DB+Up+B Iori Shiki Oni Yaki: DF+X Shiki Yami Barai: DF+Y Super Shiki Yami Barai: Face left, then DB+X Robert Garcia Ryugeki Ken: DF+A Ryu Ga: DF+A Genei Kyaku: Repeatedly press B Andy Bogard Sho Ken: DF+Y Hi Sho Ken: DF+X Shoryudan: DF+Y Zanei Ken: DF+X (pulled off at complete random) M. Bison Psycho Crusher: DF+Y Scissor Kick: Face left, then DF+A Slide: DF+B Ryo Sakazaki Koh Oh Ken: DF+B Haoh Sho Ko Ken: DF+X Koho: DF+B Zanretsu Ken: Repeatedly press X Taunt: Up+B Joe Higashi Hurricane Upper: DF+Y Tiger Kick: DF+A Bakuretsu Ken: Repeatedly press X Cyclops Optic Blast: DF+X Ryu Hadouken: DF+Y Shoryuken: DF+Y Tatsumaku Senpuu Kyaku: DB+Up+B Cammy Cannon Drill: DF+Y Cannon Spike: DF+B Trivia *The box art and label use art from the Neo Geo version of The King of Fighters '98. *The game was undumped until 2011, when the copy protection was documented by programmer D4S and the ROM was released. *The title screen (albeit with a 2000 added) and intro is taken from The King of Fighters '99, suggesting that game is built off of it. *Iori and Andy have moves that they will use at random and are very rare in the game. Andy will sometimes do a Zanei Ken while Iori will either dash to the opponent with fists up or combo towards the opponent. *Ryo Sakazaki is able to taunt by pressing Up + B. *If a specific character now has a specific theme, the Orochi versions will have a different theme and vice versa. All the characters that use that theme have Orochi versions using the other theme. Below are the themes: *Elevatorboy The 3rd (Andy, Vega, Evil Guile) - Sleep Junk Down (Evil Vega, Evil Andy, Guile) *Bust Up The Railway (Cycl, Joe, Evil Ryo) - Creeping Wheeping (Ryo, Evil Joe, Evil Cycl) *Fret Street Beat (Evil Iori, Evil Cammy, Takuma) - Bears Are Hiding In The Woods (Cammy, Iori, Evil Takuma) *No Time To Lose (Terry, Evil Ryu, Robert) - Lift Fighter (Evil Terry, Ryu, Evil Robert) *The modified KOF '97 headshots are regained, with Cammy returning, her headshot now being an edit of Yuri Sakazaki's headshot. Also if you select Evil Ryu, Evil Joe's headshot will be shown instead. *1P Evil Cammy will always have white skin as opposed to purple, while CPU normal Cammy will have purple skin as opposed to white. 1P regular Iori will appear in his Riot of the Blood palette, while CPU Orochi Iori *Iori now has fierce attacks, with his Super Dark Sweeper ripped from The King of Fighters '96 (like himself) and recolored orange. *This game features a "Draw" and "Perfect" feature, which was not included in the Mega Drive games. Also, if both characters are knocked out at the same time, they will sit in the air rather than lie knocked out. *When blocking, Andy Bogard is able to duck under any projectiles that may be fired. *The PCB of the cartridge reads 890107C which translates to January 7, 2000. Gallery Kof00.jpg|KOF 2000 ending. fistup.jpg|Iori doing one of his rare/random moves. Draw2000.jpg|The draw feature, which was not included in '98 or '99. Category:Games Category:SNES games Category:Fighting games Category:DVS Electronic Co. Category:2000 video games Category:Art of Fighting games Category:Fatal Fury games Category:Marvel games Category:Street Fighter games Category:The King of Fighters games Category:Crossover Games Category:Ports